


The Car Wash

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bottle-Feeding, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paddling, Punishment, Revenge, Wetting, scat (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to wash Uncle Frederick’s car with disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the little!verse, you don't have to have read other fics to understand this, but it may help (and you may like em! Check out works by telera, ter0r and anislandcalledcalifornia here on AO3)
> 
> Goes without saying, this is age play - consenting adults playing at younger ages. 
> 
> And dear reader, I need your help! How do you want this fic to continue?! Punishment ideas (the who's/how's/what's) would be gratefully received - submit in the comments below or PM me if you'd prefer :)

“Now Will, I expect that you are going to be on your best behaviour with your cousin Matthew and for Uncle Frederick?”

Will was fidgeting in the front seat of his daddy’s car. He was just so excited about spending the night with his cousin. 

“Yes daddy of course!”

Will clutched his Peppa Pig backpack and Mr Bear to his chest. They had packed it together earlier, putting in Will’s puppy pyjamas, a few of his favourite DVDs, his pacifier and his blankie. Will had not wanted to pack Mr Bear inside the bag, saying that he would be afraid of the dark in the zipped up bag. 

“Well, Uncle Frederick has my number if you need to call me. But I know you’ll be a big boy and be okay spending the night away from daddy.”

“Of course I’ll be fine daddy! I’m going to have so much fun with Matty, we’re going to play all day and then have a sleepover and build a tent and then have pancakes for breakfast.”

Hannibal smiled and ran his hand through Will’s curls. 

“I’m sure you will have a wonderful time. Just remember your manners and do as your Uncle Frederick says.”

Hannibal pulled into Frederick’s driveway. All at once, Will wasn’t quite so excited anymore. He made no move to unbuckle his seatbelt and open the door. 

“Will darling? What’s wrong?”

“What if…what if I get scared?”

Hannibal smiled and unbuckled Will’s belt. 

“You will have Matty with you, and Mr Bear.”

“But…but what if I have a bad dream? Or what if Uncle Frederick is mean to me?”

“Will, if you have a bad dream, you must remember they are only dreams. They only exist up here.” He tapped Will’s forehead. “And Uncle Frederick won’t be mean to you. We’ve discussed this.”

Indeed, the last time Frederick had been cruel to Will, he had paid for it in a painful and humiliating way. Though Hannibal suspected Frederick had secretly liked it, he had tried to make it as unpleasant as possible. 

“Come on Will. We don’t want to keep your cousin waiting.”

Will slowly opened the door and climbed out of the car. He waited for his daddy and held his hand as he walked up the steps. 

“Would you like to ring the doorbell Will?”

Will nodded and pressed the button. Matthew opened the door. 

“Will! Yay you’re here!”

He rushed forward and hugged his cousin. 

“Hi Matty!”

“We’re going to have so much fun. Hello Uncle Hannibal. Won’t you come in?”

“Hello Matthew. I will, but just for a moment.”

Matthew grabbed Will’s hand and led them through to the kitchen where Frederick was pulling a cake from the oven. 

“Oh, you’re here. Hello Hannibal, Will.”

“Dad, I’m going to take Will to my room, okay?”

“Sure. Play nice and if you’re good you can have some cake later.”

Matthew tugged on Will’s hand, but he stood still. His eyes began to water. 

“C’mon Will. What’s wrong?”

A lone tear fell and Will rushed towards his daddy, hugging him tight.

“Oh Will. Darling boy, don’t cry! You’re going to have so much fun with your cousin. And look, your Uncle Frederick has even baked a cake for you.”

Frederick rolled his eyes but Hannibal winked at him, encouraging him to play along. Frederick sighed. 

“Yes Will. I’ve baked a special cake. It’s called a _tres leches_ cake, do you know what that means?”

Will shook his head while it was still buried in his daddy’s chest. 

Hannibal gently turned Will’s shoulders so he was facing Frederick. He whispered in Will’s ear.

“Darling, remember we talked about how it’s good manners to look at someone when they’re talking to us.”

Will looked at his Uncle and chewed the tip of his thumb. 

“Well Will, _tres leches_ cake is a delicious treat, it is a baked cake soaked with three types of sweet milk. You like cake don’t you Will?”

Will nodded. 

“And you like milk, right?”

Another nod. Hannibal patted his shoulder.

“That cake sounds delightful Frederick. I’m sure Will will enjoy some perhaps at afternoon tea time?”

Matthew grabbed Will’s hand again.

“C’mon Will. Let’s go play.”

Will took a deep breath and turned back to his daddy.

“Bye daddy. I love you.”

Hannibal hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too my dear boy. I will pick you up tomorrow. Behave, be good and listen to your Uncle and your cousin.”

“Yes daddy.”

And with that, Will went with Matthew out to the back garden. 

…

“We’re going to have so much fun Will!”

“Matty, I brought some DVDs and well, we can watch them or we can play a game or we can do whatever we want.”

It was a beautiful sunny day. Frederick’s garden was not as nice as Hannibal’s, but there was a nice lawn and some flowers and a large tree at the back. 

“Do you wanna play hide and seek?”

“Sure. But Matty there don’t look like there are many places to hide.”

“You gotta use your imagination Will! I’ll show you how it’s done. You turn around and cover your eyes. Count to twenty. And I’ll hide.”

Will did as Matty said, counting slowly. 

“…18….19…20! Ready or not, here I come!”

Will whirled around. He ran to the tree first and looked behind it. No Matty. He went to the garden shed. It was locked, so he walked around the back. No Matty. 

Will scratched his head. There weren’t that many more places to hide. He wandered around the yard, checking in some of the hedges. Nothing. 

“Matty?! Where are you?”

Silence. Will began to panic. Maybe he had gone back inside. As he walked up the back terrace steps, a clump of damp leaves landed on his head. 

“Hey!”

He brushed the leaves off and looked up. Matty was standing above him on the roof of the terrace, another clump of wet leaves in his hand. 

“Hey! How did you get up there?”

“I climbed up!”

Matty threw the leaves at Will, hitting him on the shoulder.

“Don’t! You shouldn’t be up there anyway, you’ll get in trouble.”

“I climb up here all the time.”

“C’mon Matty, get down. And you cheated, you’re only supposed to hide somewhere on the ground. That’s not fair.”

Matty climbed down, shimmying down one of the columns that held up the roof and standing on some patio furniture. He ran his hands through Will’s hair to dislodge some of the leaves. 

“Fine. Because you stink at hide and seek, let’s think of something else to play.”

Both boys looked around the yard. Matty’s eyes settled on his dad’s little red car, the vintage Aston Martin that was Frederick’s pride and joy. It was parked at the side of the house, where the garden ended and the driveway began. 

“Why don’t we wash my dad’s car?”

Will wrung his hands nervously. 

“I dunno Matty. Does your daddy let you touch his car? I’m not allowed to touch daddy’s car unless I’m with him.”

Matty rolled his eyes. 

“He’s always telling me I should do more around the house. Maybe we can wash it for him and it will be a big surprise!”

“Um. Okay.”

Matty unwound the hose from the holder and took it over to the car. 

“Do you have any soap for the car Matty?”

“Hmm. No. But hey, I saw on TV once that sometimes people go get mud baths. It’s supposed to be good for you.”

“Oh. But that’s for people. Not cars.”

Matty shrugged and aimed the hose at a patch of dirt on the ground nearby. He squeezed the nozzle and a jet of water sprayed out, and soon enough, a nice mud puddle formed. 

Matty tossed the hose aside and grabbed two handfuls of mud. 

“And now, we wash!”

He plopped the mud onto the bonnet, rubbed it in a little and then went back for more. 

“C’mon Will, help me!”

Will frowned. He knew there was something wrong with what they were doing. But Matty seemed sure. So he shrugged and grabbed two handfuls of the cold mud and placed it on the car like Matty had. 

They continued like this for a while, until Will picked up a handful and felt something move in his hands. 

“Argh! Oh yuck, it’s moving! It’s a worm!”

Will squealed and threw the mud at Matty’s feet, splashing his shoes and jeans. 

“Hey! No fair!”

Matty picked up two handfuls of mud and threw them at Will’s chest. The boy gasped in horror at being dirty, and then a cheeky grin appeared on his face. He grabbed more mud and flung it at Matty. And in no time at all, a full-on mud fight had broken out. 

“No! No Will don’t!”

The boys ran around, squealing and shouting, throwing mud at each other. At one stage, Will tackled Matty in the mud puddle and the boys rolled round, Matty grabbing the hose and drenching Will. 

The laughter and screaming was cut short by the back door banging open and Frederick appearing on the terrace. 

“WHAT ON EARTH!?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with cruel punishment from Uncle Frederick. And apologies for the cliffhangers, but the chapters are getting rather long, so best to break them up. 
> 
> Should have the next part up within a day or so :)

Both boys stopped. They were covered in mud from head to toe. Frederick’s face was bright red.

“What have you done to my car?!”

Will flinched at the volume of Frederick’s screams. A giggle escaped Matty’s lips. 

“My car! My precious car! Matthew Brown, explain yourself right now!”

“Well….we…we wanted to wash your car.”

“And this is how you wash it? With mud? Are you stupid?”

“Don’t call him stupid!”

Will’s voice came as a surprise, even to himself. He had always been taught to respect his elders and be polite, even if that elder was his Uncle that he didn’t particularly like. 

Frederick stalked over to Will, infuriated. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. You boys are in a world of trouble right now. Go and stand by the back door this instant.”

The sun has disappeared behind the clouds and Will began to shiver. The mud was cold and sticky. It had settled in his hair, his ears – everywhere. 

Frederick walked over to the car to inspect the damage. He used the hose to wash most of the mud off. 

“I can’t believe you Matty. I am so angry with you right now.”

He leaned over the bonnet. There were a few small scratches on it. 

Frederick walked up the steps to the back terrace, where the boys stood. 

“You boys will both be punished. But before we do that, both of you need to take a shower. Get all that filthy mud off you.”

Frederick ushered them upstairs. He made Matty take a shower first, standing there to supervise. Then it was Will’s turn. Matty went and got dressed, brought back a spare change of clothes for Will, then stood outside the door, waiting.

“Go on, take your clothes off, unless you want to shower with them on.”

“My…my daddy says no-ones allowed to see my weenie. Just daddy.”

“Well, do you want me to call him right now and tell you what a naughty boy you’ve been? I’ll ask him to pick you up right away…”

Frederick reached for his phone slowly. Will’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“N-no, please don’t do that Uncle Frederick. I’ll do it. But…p-please, could you turn around?”

Frederick sighed.

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll turn around, leave your clothes by my feet and I’ll put them in the machine. Matty can supervise. And make sure you’re good and clean Will.”

Will obeyed and showered quickly. He dried himself off then put on the clothes that Matty had brought him. 

“Matty? I’m…I’m scared. What is your daddy going to do?”

Matty put his arm around Will. 

“I dunno. I never seen him this angry before.”

Frederick’s voice came from downstairs. 

“Boys? Get down here. Now.”

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand towards the study. Frederick stood there, hands on his hips. 

“To say I am angry is an understatement. You boys should have known better. Now my car is ruined and it will cost a lot of money to get fixed.”

“I’m sorry daddy. It’s my fault. Please don’t punish Will.”

“Quiet. I’ll do what I want. Although…”

A sinister look came over Frederick’s face. He twirled the handle of the cane in his hand. 

“…perhaps you boys will be able to help me.”

Both boys tilted their heads in confusion. Will looked at Matty, scared. 

“Since you’ve both been so naughty, you can help me out with a suitable punishment. For each other.”

“Wh…what do you mean, daddy?”

“Tell me Matty. What kind of punishment do you hate the most?”

Matty bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He thought about it for a moment, before it clicked. Perhaps he could outsmart his daddy. He glanced sidewards at Will and gave a small, almost imperceptible wink. 

“Well. I have been pretty naughty. So…I guess the punishment I hate the most, what I really, really don’t like, is the punishment where I have been so naughty, I get to eat cake all day long.”

Matty smiled and Will let out a little giggle. Frederick didn’t find it nearly as funny, and he stalked over to Matty, slapping him swiftly across the face. The boy yelped and held his hand to his face. Will gasped and began to cry. 

“You little smart-alec. Nice try, but try again. I can wait here all afternoon if I have to.”

Matty was angry. He took his hand away from his face. 

“Fine. I…I hate being spanked.”

Frederick made a motion with his hand, urging the boy to continue.

“I hate being spanked with the paddle.”

“Finally. We are getting somewhere.”

Frederick went around to the desk and took an old-fashioned wooden paddle from the drawer. 

“Will, sit on the couch please.”

Will wiped his nose on the sleeve and sat on the couch. 

“Now, Matty, assume the position on Will’s legs.”

Both boys looked at Frederick. 

“What?! No daddy, don’t make him do it. Please.”

Tears spilled from Will’s eyes.

“Please don’t make me Uncle Frederick! I’ll do anything else!”

Frederick shook his head. 

“Punishment is punishment boys. You should have thought about that before ruining my car. Now. Matty, I will give you to the count of three, or so help me, I will quadruple the number of spanks. One…two…”

Matty sighed and went over to Will. 

“Don’t worry Will. Just do as he says. It will be okay.”

“But no, I don’t want to!”

Matty positioned himself over Will’s lap and pulled his pants down. 

“Hold out your hand Will.”

Too frightened to do anything else, Will held out his hand, into which Frederick placed the paddle. It was heavy in his hand.

“Twenty please, Willy-wuss. And don’t go easy on him. You can start.”

Will trembled. He couldn’t do it. Matty arched his back up slightly to look at Will.

“Just do it Will, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, the sooner we get it over and done with the better.”

“Listen to your cousin Will. Oh, and don’t forget to count them out too.”

Will shook his head.

“I won’t! I won’t do it!”

Frederick sat down opposite them. He crossed his legs and looked at his watch.

“I can wait here all day. All. Day.”

“Just do it Will, I’ll be fine. He won’t give in. I won’t blame you. I love you Will. It’s okay.”

Will sniffled a few times, and wiped his face with his free hand. 

“O-okay.”

The first spank was soft. Frederick rolled his eyes. 

“That one doesn’t count. Put some effort into it Willy-wuss, unless you’d like me to demonstrate on you?”

Will shook his head, bringing the paddle down on Matty’s bottom harder.

“That’s better.”

Will continued to spank his cousin, the tears streaming down his face as he painstakingly counted. 

Matty tried not to cry or squirm, save making things even more uncomfortable for his cousin. He bit down on his knuckles to stop from crying. 

Frederick watched on, amused. When Will was done, he threw the paddle down on the couch and hovered over his cousin’s frame. 

“Are you alright Matty? I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Matty’s backside was red and painful looking. He had bitten through the skin on his hand and it was bleeding a little. He carefully stood up and pulled his underpants and jeans up. 

“I’m okay Will. It’s okay.”

Will stood and hugged his cousin. 

“Well, that’s very touching, but we’re only halfway through. Will, it’s your turn next.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More evil Uncle Frederick. Poor Will. A few more chapters and we will wrap up this tale for the boys :)

The boys stood there in front of Frederick. Matty had his arm wrapped around Will’s shoulders trying to calm him down.  

“Don’t punish him daddy, I’ll….he can spank me again. I’ll take his turn.”

“Aww, isn’t that adorable. But no, Will needs to lean his lesson too.”

Tears trickled down Will’s cheeks and he chewed his lip. 

“Tell me Will, what punishment do you hate the most? Be honest, you saw what happened to your cousin when he tried to be smart about it.”

Will looked at Matty who gave him a gentle smile. He muttered something quietly.

“Speak up, Willy-wuss.”

“I…I hate wearing…I hate wearing diapers.”

Frederick’s eyes lit up like Christmas when the words slipped out of Will’s mouth. 

“Oh really? Well, I am sure we can remedy that. Matty, go upstairs and fetch the disposable diapers from the bathroom closet. And get the onesie from your room, you know, the one you wore when you had the accident at Uncle Hannibal’s”

“Dad, please. Don’t do this.”

Frederick stood up and walked over to Matty.

“You want another slap? Do as I say. NOW.”

Matty sighed, squeezed Will’s hand and then went off in search of the items. Will trembled under his Uncle’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry Uncle Frederick.”

“I know you are Will. And you will be sorry for the rest of the afternoon.”

Matty returned quickly with the items and one of his old stuffed bears he never used anymore. Frederick pointed to the floor. 

“Lie down, baby Will. Let your cousin Matty dress you like the baby you are.”

Will sniffled a few times but obeyed. Matty looked down at him kindly, handing him the bear. Will held it to his chest and began to suck his thumb. Frederick snorted. 

“Typical. Get him dressed Matty, I’ll go make him a bottle.”

Tears continued to stream down the sides of Will’s face as he lay there. 

“Hey, don’t cry Will. It’ll all be done soon. I’d better do as he says. I’ll look after you.”

Will nodded as Matty unbuttoned his pants. Matty worked swiftly, placing the disposable diaper under Will and taping it up. He helped Will sit up, removing his t-shirt and replacing it with the onesie, adjusting it and doing up the snaps.

“There. Don’t worry Will, you look perfect.”

Will blushed and continued to suck his thumb. Frederick returned, holding a baby bottle full of warm milk. He handed it to Matty.  

“Here. Give the baby his bottle.”

Matty sighed and moved to the couch, wincing as he sat, his rear end still burning from the paddling. Will followed, blushing even harder as Matty patted his legs, indicating that Will was to lie across them. 

“C’mon Will, I’ll feed you, you’ll feel better.”

Will slowly climbed onto Matty’s lap, adjusting himself. He was so embarrassed, lying there wearing a diaper and a onesie while his Uncle looked on, amused. 

Matty held the bottle to Will’s lips, and the boy removed his thumb and took the nipple into his mouth. 

As soon as he began to suck, he noticed an odd taste. He pulled his head away and looked at his Uncle. 

“Wh-what’s in the milk?”

“Be quiet. Babies don’t know how to talk. They just do as they’re told. Now finish your bottle.”

Will looked up at Matty, fearful.

“I’ll take care of you Will. Finish your bottle, be a good baby.”

Will reluctantly finished off the bottle and almost immediately he felt a pressing on his bladder. He blushed again and sat up on Matty’s lap. 

“What is it Will?”

“I…I need to use the potty.”

Frederick sauntered over and used his cane to point at the bulging diaper under Will’s onesie. 

“Why do you think you’re wearing that?”

“Puh-please Uncle Frederick, let me go…”

“Babies don’t talk like that, Will. Maybe ask like a good baby, and I’ll consider it.”

“Uh…pwease…pwease Unca Fwedwick. I needs to go wee wee.”

Frederick threw his head back and laughed.

“Ah, no chance Willy-wuss. Now you boys play nice. I’m going to go have some of that cake I made earlier.”

Will clutched at his stomach and began to cry again. 

“Matty, I don’t feel so good.”

“Oh Will. I’m sorry, this is all my fault. Do you need to puke?”

Will shook his head. 

“I need to pee. Real bad.”

“I don’t want to get us in any more trouble. Just…just use the diaper Will.”

Will looked horrified and shook his head. 

“No! I can’t Matty. I’m not a baby!”

“I know you’re not. And you know you’re not. But well, what other choice do you have?”

Will scrubbed at his face. The pressing on his bladder was getting painful. Matty hated that his little cousin was so uncomfortable, so he helped Will move so he was sitting straddling him, Will’s legs wrapped around his waist. Matty put his arms around Will and held him tight, rubbing his back. 

“My poor Will. Don’t cry.”

Matty patted his back as Will continued to cry. Soon, he felt warmth up against him where Will had let go in the diaper. 

“Sshh, it’s alright little one. It’s okay.”

Will kept his face buried in the crook of Matty’s neck, his face burning with shame.

After a few moments, he pulled away. 

“I’m sorry Matty.”

“It’s okay Will.”

Matty kissed Will on the cheek just as Frederick came back in, holding a plate with a piece of cake on it. 

“Aww. Isn’t that sweet.”

“Will had an accident. Can I change him?”

“Hmm, let me think about it. No. He can sit in it for a little while.”

Will whined and began to cry again.

“God Matty, can’t you shut him up. Surely he has a pacifier with him, he’s always using it.”

Matty walked over to where Will’s backpack laid and rummaged around for the pacifier. When he found it, he took off the cover and placed it in Will’s mouth who sucked on it appreciatively.

“But dad, if Will sits in it for too long, he’ll get a diaper rash. Uncle Hannibal won’t be happy about that.”

Frederick considered this while he chewed on a mouthful of cake. The boy had a point. He rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.”

Matty went back upstairs to get another diaper. He grabbed some wet wipes and talcum powder and returned. He helped Will lie down and began to change him. By this stage, Will was so embarrassed he didn’t think about his cousin and his Uncle seeing his weenie. 

Frederick had just finished off the cake when his phone began to ring. 

“Well well, speak of the devil. Hello Hannibal, how are you?...Yes, everything’s fine, although the boys have been unspeakably naughty.”

Will froze in fear. If Uncle Frederick told his daddy about how naughty he was, he could be in big trouble. 

“Yes, including your Will….well, Matty thought it a good idea to wash my car with mud. The little devils rubbed handfuls of it into the bonnet of my Aston Martin…”

A pause, then Frederick’s face fell. Matty helped Will sit up and put his arm around him. 

“Well of course I punished them, they were very rude Hannibal. Yes, Will included.”

Will could hear his daddy’s voice through the phone. Although he couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying, he could tell that he was angry. His voice was raised. 

Frederick’s face went red and he turned his back to the boys. He lowered his voice slightly.

“I’m quite capable of looking after them, Hannibal. The punishment was fair. I enlisted the boys’ help, it wasn’t cruel at all.”

A sigh. Another eye roll. 

“Fine. Whatever. Come pick him up. Pick them both up if you want. Alright. Goodbye.”

Frederick cast a withering glance at both boys then stalked out of the room. 

“Huh. Wonder what that was about?”

Will shrugged and continued to suck on his pacifier. Matty placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. 

“I’ll always look after you, Will. Always.”


	4. Chapter 4

For the next half hour the boys played quietly together. Matty read Will some stories from a book and they had just started doing some colouring when the doorbell rang.

Hannibal walked in, followed by a sheepish looking Frederick. Will froze. He desperately wanted to go hug him, but he was worried his daddy was angry.

“Oh Frederick. What have you done?”

Will was still diapered, dressed in his onesie, sucking on his pacifier. His eyes watered.

Hannibal knelt down and held his arms out. Will ran into them and began to cry again.

“Daddy. Daddy daddy daddy.”

Hannibal held him, rubbing his back and kissing him.

“Darling Will. Are you alright?”

“Of course he’s alright Hannibal. You should see what they did to my car!”

“I wasn’t asking you Frederick. You had no right to punish Will the way you did. A time-out would have sufficed.”

“Time-outs don’t work on Matty. If I had a quarter for every time I put him in the corner, or on the naughty step or on the naughty chair, I’d be billionaire.”

“I’m not going to tell you how to punish your boy. But I will not have you punishing mine. I’m taking Will home.”

Frederick waved his hand.

“Fine. Whatever you want.”

Hannibal stood and took Will’s hand. He glanced at Matty, a sad look on his face.

“Perhaps Matthew can come and stay the weekend with us? Give you a break Frederick.”

“Hmph. Take him for longer than the weekend if you want.”

“Matthew? Would you like that, to spend the weekend with us?”

Matty nodded and grinned at Will.

“Very well. Pack a bag. And Frederick? I’ll take a few slices of that cake to go please.”

Matty scampered off and Frederick slunk out of the room to get the cake. Will clung to his daddy.

“My poor boy. We’ll get you home and changed out of those clothes, okay?”

Will nodded. Matty returned with an overnight bag and Frederick returned with some of the cake wrapped up.

“Thank you Frederick. I’ll drop Matthew back on Sunday evening. And by then, I’ll expect you to have thought up a suitable punishment for yourself.”

And with that, Hannibal turned on his heel and walked hand in hand with Will and Matty out to his car.

…

The first thing Hannibal did for the boys when he got home late that afternoon was to run them a bath.

He added enough bubbles and left the basket of bath toys nearby. He took the onesie and diaper off Will while Matty undressed himself.

The diaper was soaked through and Will was beginning to develop some redness around his groin. He blushed and chewed his thumbnail.

“Darling, what happened here? You don’t usually have accidents like this.”

Will shrugged. He didn’t want to tattle.

“Will, you must tell me. Don’t be frightened.”

Will sighed.

“Um…well, Uncle Frederick prepared a bottle for me. And I drank it ‘cause I didn’t want to get in more trouble. But it tasted funny.”

“Oh? Did it taste like medicine?”

The boy shrugged again.

“It just tasted funny. Not yummy.”

Hannibal stood and kissed Will’s forehead.

“Don’t worry darling. Daddy will find out what happened.”

Once the bath was filled, both boys climbed into the warm, sweet smelling water. The bath was huge and accommodated them with no problems.

“Play nice boys. I’ll go and get your clothes. Mind the splashing and I’ll be back shortly.”

The boys sat in the tub, playing with a toy boat that Matty floated over to Will.

“You okay Will?”

“Uh-huh. Are you okay Matty?”

He shrugged.

“My daddy can be so mean. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to say sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“I know. But he can be nice sometimes. He just really loves his car.”

Will lent over the edge of the tub and grabbed a few more toys, including a plastic fish and a shark.

“But you’re his boy. He can’t love a car more than you.”

Matty shrugged and took the shark, moving it underwater and attacking the boat with it.

“Sometimes I’m not so sure Will.”

Hannibal returned to the bathroom. He had caught the end of the conversation and felt bad for Matthew. He was different from Will, more grown up, but nevertheless yearning for the love of his daddy.

“Alright, are you boys both clean?”

They nodded. Hannibal held his hand out to Will first and helped him out of the tub, wrapping him in a big fluffy towel and patting him dry. Matty stood up next and Hannibal again held his hand out to help him.

Matty looked at it for a second. At home he was used to doing everything himself. He was a bigger boy than Will, after all. But still he took his uncle’s hand and lent into him when he wrapped the towel around him and used it to dry his hair.

Hannibal helped Will get dressed first. He picked up the pyjamas and fetched a thick pull-up diaper from one of the bathroom drawers. Will’s eyes widened when he saw it.

“No daddy! Not another diaper, I’m not a baby!”

“I know you’re not my dear. But I’m not sure what Uncle Frederick put in your milk. And until I find out, it’s just a precaution.”

Will crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

“No. I don’t wanna.”

Hannibal sighed.

“It’s just in case darling. I don’t think you’re a baby, and neither does Matthew, do you Matthew?”

Matty shook his head.

“No, not at all Will. My daddy was mean to you. It’s not your fault.”

Will pouted, tears coming to his eyes.

“Just for tonight daddy?”

“Just for tonight, muffin.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

Hannibal grabbed some diaper rash cream from the medicine cabinet and rubbed some in to Will’s groin before he knelt down and helped Will into the pull-up, the boy holding onto his daddy’s shoulders as he stepped into the leg holes.

Once Will was dressed, he helped Matty, but before he did, he noticed the redness and bruising on the boy’s backside.

“Poor boy. You punishment from today?”

Matty nodded and cast a glance at Will.  Hannibal picked up the diaper rash cream again.

“Would you mind, Matthew?”

He shrugged and Hannibal knelt down next to him, rubbing some of the cream into his backside. Matty winced. It was painful to the touch but the cream felt so good. Will moved to Matty’s side and held his hand.

“I’m sorry Matty.”

“It wasn’t your fault Will.”

Hannibal finished and helped Matty get dressed. The boys were both clean and warm. They looked adorable in their pyjamas, tired but happy.

“Now, how about you boys head to the living room. I’ll bring through some dinner, you can watch a cartoon while we all eat dinner in there together.”

Will’s eyes widened.

“Really daddy? But we never eat dinner in front of the TV!”

Hannibal winked at the boys.

“Perhaps we can consider this a once-off treat. We can maybe have a little indoor picnic.”

The boys went off downstairs to the living room while Hannibal prepared some food.

…

Will and Matty were cuddled up on the couch watching an episode of Peppa Pig when Hannibal came in. He was carrying a picnic rug that he handed to Will.

“Spread this out darling, I’ll go and get the food and we can start our picnic.”

Will and Matty laid the rug out on the floor, placing a few cushions around the edges for them to sit on.

“This is so exciting Matty! Daddy never lets us sit in here to eat!”

Matty sat on a pillow, wincing again as he backside touched the floor.

Hannibal returned with a large tray. On it were some plates and cutlery, two sippy cups of milk, a glass of wine for himself and the food.

Hannibal sat down with the boys, passing them each a plastic plate and a fork. He then loaded up each plate with slices of roast chicken, some roasted broccoli and lashings of creamy mashed potatoes. He changed the channel on the television, settling on an educational documentary about sea life.

“Bon appetite boys.”

They all tucked in, Matty eating particularly fast and Hanibal offering him seconds when he was done.

“Daddy this is the best picnic I’ve ever been on.”

Hannibal smiled at Will.

“I’m glad you are enjoying it. Matthew, can I offer you more chicken? Or perhaps you would like to save room for dessert?”

The boys’ eyes lit up.

“Dessert!” they said at the same time.

Hannibal laughed and ruffled Will’s curls. He placed the empty plates on the tray and went to the kitchen to get some of the tres leches cake.

“Your daddy’s the best Will.”

Matty took a sip from the sippy cup. He usually used a more grown up cup at home, but didn’t mind so much at Uncle Hannibal’s place.

“I love him so much Matty. I wish your daddy was as nice.”

Matty shrugged sadly, wishing almost the same. Hannibal returned with three generous slices of Frederick’s cake, and a cup of coffee for himself. And as much as Hannibal hated to admit, the cake was delicious.

The boys finished up their milk. Will yawned and stretched. They both looked sleepy but happy and full.

“How about we head to bed? I know it’s early, but I’ll come in and read you both a story or two, what do you say?”

Matty yawned and Will nodded.

“You can both sleep in Will’s bed tonight. Go and brush your teeth, I’ll be in once I’ve tidied up down here.”

Sleepily, they cleaned their teeth and headed to Will’s room, climbing into his big bed. Hannibal came in shortly after, carrying a few books under his arm.

“Alright. Move over Will darling. Matthew, have you heard of Aesop’s Fables?”

Matty shook his head.

“They are some of Will’s favourites. We will start with the fable of the ant and the grasshopper.”

So there they lay in Will’s bed, with Will in the middle and his daddy to one side and Matty on the other. Will curled up around his daddy, his thumb creeping into his mouth, while Matty lay close to Will, sharing in his warmth.

Hannibal had made it through three stories when he heard soft snores coming from beside him. Will and Matty had fallen asleep.

Hannibal smiled but before getting out of the bed, he reached down and checked Will’s diaper. It was dry. He smiled and kissed Will lightly on the forehead.

“Sleep well, my darling boy.”

Hannibal had dimmed the lights and was about to leave the room when he paused and turned around. He walked around to the far side of the bed where Matthew slept. Crouching down, he ran his hand over the boy’s forehead and was surprised when Matthew reached up, his hand wrapping around Hannibal’s wrist, his voice a whisper.

“Thank you Uncle Hannibal.”

“You’re welcome, dear Matthew.”

“I…I love my daddy so much. But I love you too.”

“And I love you Matthew. You know you can come to Will and I any time. You are always welcome here, dear boy.”

Hannibal placed a kiss on his forehead and when he pulled back, he saw the boy’s eyes glisten with tears in the darkness of the bedroom.

“You’re a special boy and a dear friend to Will. For that, I am very thankful. Sleep well Matthew. I’m down the hall if you or Will need anything during the night.”

Matty sniffled a little, nodded and yawned.

“Night Uncle Hannibal.”

He turned and faced Will who was in the middle of the bed. Matthew placed an arm around him and in his sleep, Will nestled into Matthew’s warmth. Hannibal smiled as he closed the bedroom door.

His revenge on Frederick would be even sweeter than he first imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter has torture, humiliation and a bit of sexual ageplay. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support on this fic! I've loved all your comments, suggestions and kudos'! Much appreciated, and til next time, friends :) 
> 
> Prompts always welcome, hit me up in the comments below or find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining

A few days had passed, and gradually Will’s bladder returned to normal. There were a few nights here and there that he wet the night-time diaper Hannibal insisted on dressing him in, even when he wasn’t little.

Will also suffered through the humiliation of wearing incontinent briefs under his clothes during the day, just as a precaution Hannibal had said. What the students and other agents at the Bureau would say if they knew Will Graham, criminal profile, had to wear adult diapers under his clothes.

The humiliation, at the hands of another, angered Hannibal more than anything.   
  
 _Hello Frederick. Have you thought of your punishment yet?_

A few moments later, Hannibal received a reply.

_No, I’ve been busy._

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. Either Frederick was indeed busy, or lazy, or he was testing Hannibal, trying to use reverse psychology on him. Hannibal was far too clever for all of it.

_Since you have been too busy to think of your own punishment, you leave me with no choice. I want you at my residence on Saturday morning, 9am. Sharp. Bring Matthew, I will send he and Will to stay with Bedelia for the day._

A pause.

_Fine._

Hannibal could feel the insolence seething through the perfunctory reply. He smiled. It gave him even more resolve to make sure Frederick would never forget this punishment.

…

“But daddy, I don’t want to go to Mommy Bedelia’s place. I want to spend Saturday with you!”

Will was pouting while Hannibal tied his shoelaces. Hannibal sighed and sat next to Will on the edge of the bed.

“Darling, you’ll have fun with mommy Bedelia. And Matthew is going to go with you too, she’ll take good care of you.”

Will huffed.

“Why can’t I stay here with you?”

“Because my darling, your daddy and Uncle Frederick have some very important work to do. And we cannot be disturbed.”

Will flung his arms around Hannibal.

“But I swear we’ll be good! I’ll…I’ll take Matty into the garden, and we’ll play in the cubbyhouse all day, I promise.”

Hannibal took Will’s hands from around his waist and held them in his own, kissing them gently.

“I know you’ll be a good boy for Mommy. And I know you’ll be a big, brave boy for me. You can take Mr Bear with you, and perhaps your colouring book. But I don’t think you’ll need it. Last I heard, mommy Bedelia had plenty of fun things planned for you boys.”

“Will you come get me in the afternoon?”

“Of course, my dear. I shall come precisely at 5pm and pick you and Matthew up, and bring you back here for dinner. I’ll even make burgers and French fries as a special treat.”

Will’s eyes went wide and a huge grin broke out on his face.

“Really?! You’ll make hamburgers and fries for dinner?”

“Yes Will. And we can have some ice-cream for dessert. But you have to be on your best behaviour for mommy, no mischief, understand?”

“Yes daddy! I’ll be the best boy ever.”

…

Will shed a few tears when he had to leave his daddy, but Matty took his hand and they walked towards Bedelia’s car, Will only once casting a backwards glance, giving a small wave to his daddy.

When Matthew and Uncle Frederick had arrived, Will had hidden behind his daddy. Uncle Frederick had been so mean to Will the last time they met and the boy was still frightened.

But on this occasion, Frederick offered no smarmy comments or nasty asides about Will. He was quiet and only grunted hello and goodbye.

Hannibal waved the boys off then closed and locked the front door. He had told Frederick to wait in the study. With a smile on his face, Hannibal rubbed his hands together and went through,

…

“So. You were too busy to think of a punishment, is that correct?”

Frederick was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone, one leg crossed over another.

“Mmmhmm.”

Hannibal snatched the phone out of Frederick’s hands.

“Hey!”

Hannibal slapped him hard across the face. Frederick looked like he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet, holding his face.

“You have been rude and insolent since before you arrived here Frederick. I asked you to come up with a punishment and you refused. You punished my boy once again without my permission. You’d be wise to not aggravate me.”

Frederick rubbed his cheek a few times and muttered something under his breath.

“I beg your pardon, what was that?”

“I’m sorry, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smirked again.

“Thank you. But I’m afraid it’s far too late for that. Stand up please. Remove your clothes.”

Frederick rolled his eyes, but stood up all the same.  Hannibal walked up close, puffed his chest up so that he stood half a head above Frederick. He looked down at him.

“Dispense with the attitude, Frederick.”

Frederick swallowed and slowly took off his clothes, laying them neatly over the back of an armchair. Had he really wanted to be insolent, he would have left them in a pile on the floor. But at this stage, tempting Hannibal would not end well for him.

He left his underwear on and stood up taller to try and match Hannibal’s height. He was rewarded with a smirk.

“Underwear too.”

Frederick pushed his briefs down. The cool air in the room caused his cock to shrink slightly. Hannibal looked down and smirked once more. He walked over to the credenza and took out a heavy riding crop.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a paddle like you do, Frederick. This will have to do.”

Hannibal sat on the couch and patted his knee.

“You can’t be fucking serious Hannibal.”

“I can be. And I’m multiplying the number of strokes in my head the longer it takes for you to assume the position.”

Another eye roll, but eventually Frederick sauntered over, blushing, and arranged himself over Hannibal’s lap. It was humiliating, his cock pressed against Hannibal’s thigh. He willed himself to not get hard as Hannibal began to caress his skin with the leather tip, ghosting over the flesh and teasing in between his crack.

“Such a pretty ass. Shame it’s going to be red raw when I’m done with it. Now, ask me to punish you.”

Frederick tried to twist on Hannibal’s lap to look up at him.

“Wh-what?”

“Face down. Ask me, nicely, to punish you.”

A sigh.

“P-please. Punish me, Hannibal.”

The crop came down hard, crashing against Frederick’s buttocks. He yelped and kicked out.

“What the fuck?”

“What did you call me?”

“H-hannibal.”

Another hit with the riding crop.

“Wrong again.”

“Okay, okay. P-please punish me, papi.”

The first two hits had left a delicious red line across Frederick’s ass. Hannibal traced them with the crop.

“Better. Now, I think forty lashes with the crop will be in order, don’t you?”

Frederick knew better than to disagree.

“Yes, papi.”

Hannibal smiled and ran his free hand through Frederick’s thick hair, caressing the nape of his neck.

“Good boy. Count them, out loud.”

Hannibal began. The first ten or so, Frederick resisted kicking out or squirming. But soon, he began to lose his composure. Hannibal paused at the halfway point.

“Oh, but dear boy, we’re only halfway through. Think of how Matthew felt as he was being punished by his cousin. Think of how little Will felt, having to inflict that pain on his dear friend.”

“He deserved it.”

While it was said under his breath, Hannibal caught every word. He grabbed Frederick’s hair and pulled on it hard until his head came off the couch.

“What did you say?!”

“Nothing! I’m-I’m sorry papi. Please, please just keep going. Get it over with.”

Hannibal let go roughly and laughed.

“We’ve only just begun, Frederick.”

Hannibal resumed, the slight rest giving him a chance to restore his strength and resolve and hit Frederick harder and harder.

Towards the end, Frederick lost his composure and began to cry, begging Hannibal to stop. The skin on his backside was bright red, burst capillaries forming in a line where the crop hit him over and over again.

To add further to the humiliation and pain, he had begun to get hard, the friction of his cock rubbing up against Hannibal’s thigh proving too much to resist.

When he counted out those last few strokes, he cried out on the last and then lay limp over Hannibal’s legs. Hannibal could feel Frederick’s cock poking him, his trousers damp with leaked precum.

“Get up. Lie down on the rug, face up.”

“Please papi. No more.”

“Do you want another forty Frederick?”

That got Frederick up quickly, only pausing briefly to wipe his face of the tears and snot. He lay down on the rug, wincing as his backside made contact with the soft fabric.

Hannibal went to the closet to retrieve something. Frederick’s eyes went wide when he saw it was Will’s diaper bag.

“No! No, you can’t!”

“You saw fit to punish my boy without my permission. So I will punish you likewise, without your permission.”

Hannibal spread a changing mat on the rug.

“Lie on this, face down.”

Tears sprang to Frederick’s eyes, but he did as he said.

“Wh-what are you going to do?”

Hannibal rummaged in the diaper bag for the tube he was looking for.

“Just something to put on that nasty bottom of yours.”

Frederick thought perhaps it would be something soothing, but should have known better when the scent of Deep Heat permeated the air.

“No! Please papi, no!”

“Quiet.”

Frederick bit down on the back of his hand as Hannibal rubbed in the ointment. The heat hit almost instantly and Frederick began to squirm and cry. Hannibal rubbed his hands together to add more heat, coating the area in a thick layer of the stuff.

“Turn over.”

Frederick obeyed, his cock half-hard and leaking. Hannibal clucked as he unfolded an extra thick diaper from the bag.

“Deary me. Naughty boy. We’ll fix that soon.”

Tears streamed down Frederick’s face, partly from pain, mostly from humiliation, as Hannibal placed the diaper under his burning backside.

He pulled the material up between his legs, pointing his hardening shaft up as he covered it with the diaper and secured the tapes. He pulled another diaper out of the bag, chuckling at Frederick’s shocked expression.

“Naughty, dirty boys need extra protection to make sure there are no leaks. We wouldn’t want you to leak everywhere, would we now?”

Frederick bit his thumb. On noticing this, Hannibal reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a pacifier. It was one with a puppy on it, one of Will’s favourites.

“Here. I’m sure Will won’t mind you borrowing this.”

“No, no I’m not using that.”

Hannibal shrugged.

“You can use this one, or I can bring out the one with the straps attached to it. It’s your choice, Frederick.”

Frederick sighed and parted his lips gently. Hannibal placed the pacifier in his mouth and smiled when Frederick began to suck on it.

“Good boy.”

Hannibal got back to work, securing the second diaper on him, noticing the growing bulge of Frederick’s cock under the material. Hannibal ran his hand over it through the plastic and smirked again.

“Unless I’m mistaken, and I don’t think I am, something tells me part of you likes this.”

Frederick shook his head. Hannibal squeezed Frederick’s cock through the material, feeling it harden even more under his hand. He laughed.

“The body does not lie. You’d do well not to fight it.”

Frederick sucked on the pacifier as Hannibal slowly, lazily began to stroke him through the diaper. He squirmed, the humiliation burning like his reddened ass. He tried to squeeze his thighs together, but the bulky material prevented it and made it worse, cushioning his cock and balls.

“You’re almost there. Come for papi. Come on.”

After a few more strokes, Frederick came into the diaper, his legs falling open, tears streaming down his face as he panted behind the pacifier.

“Good boy. Now, let’s get you dressed.”

Hannibal helped Frederick sit up slowly. He was hazy and tired from his punishments. Hannibal dressed him in a cropped t-shirt and a childish pair of denim shorteralls, complete with snaps in the crotch.

When Hannibal was done, he regarded Frederick.

“You look so sweet Frederick, if only you were this well behaved all the time. Now, you must be parched. Let’s get you a drink.”

Frederick tried to stand, but Hannibal kept a hand on his shoulder.

“Uh-uh. No Frederick. Babies crawl. You can follow me to the kitchen, on your hands and knees.”

Frederick sighed, but obeyed. He was out of options at this point. When he got to the kitchen, he saw that Hannibal had set up the highchair he used for Will when he was especially little.

Hannibal helped him stand and buckled him in, pulling tight on the strap around his waist and attaching it to the one between his legs. He lowered the tray table and stroked the side of his face.

“Papi will make you a special drink. It will be good for your tummy.”

Hannibal winked and Frederick felt his heart drop. Hannibal worked quickly to fill a bottle with milk warmed gently on the stovetop. He mixed some vanilla extract and a tablespoon of castor oil into the milk before pouring it into a bottle. Frederick squirmed in the chair, trying to see what Hannibal was putting into the bottle.

He handed it to Frederick and removed the pacifier from his mouth.

“Wh-what’s in here?”

“Why do you ask? Do you not trust me?”

Frederick stayed silent. His ass burned and the diaper between his legs felt sticky and hot.

“Drink up, baby boy. Or would you rather papi feed it to you?”

Frederick shook his head and placed the teat in his mouth. He could taste the castor oil, only slightly masked by the milk and the vanilla. He shook his head.

“No, I’m not drinking this.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“I said I’m not drinking this!”

Frederick threw the bottle across the kitchen. Hannibal shook his head.

“Naughty baby, throwing his bottle around. I’m sorry to have to do this Frederick.”

Hannibal took two wrist cuffs out of one of the kitchen drawers. Frederick twisted his body away, but really, it was hopeless. Hannibal slapped him across the face.

“Hold still. Now.”

He took Frederick’s left wrist and secured it to the highchair with one of the cuffs. He did the same with the right wrist. He picked the bottle off the floor and washed the nipple under some hot water.

“Open up.”

Frederick shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Hannibal sighed.

“Don’t make me force you.”

Still, Frederick’s mouth remained closed. Hannibal, swift as a cat, grabbed Frederick’s nose, pinching it shut and twisting it so that his mouth opened, contorted in pain.

Hannibal jammed the bottle in, holding his nose shut. Frederick’s eyes watered as he was forced to suck down the contents of the bottle.

“Good boy. There we go, that’s not so bad is it?”

As soon as he drained the bottle, Frederick’s stomach began to gurgle.

“Please, Hanni-, please papi. I’m sorry. Please let me out.”

Hannibal rinsed the empty bottle out, placing it in the dishwasher. He picked the pacifier up off the tray and put it in Frederick’s mouth, then undid the wrist restraints.

“You sit there, little one. And you think about what you did, not just to my boy, but to your own. And see how you like it. Papi will be in the study, finishing up some work for Jack. I’ll come get you shortly.”

Before he left, Hannibal tossed a soft cloth book on the tray of the highchair, one of Will’s no doubt, the brightly coloured fabric covered with different types of dogs on each page.

Frederick fingered the soft pages as his stomach cramped. He was in agony, and he squirmed as he clenched his muscles to try and delay the inevitable.

First came the piss, and as he began to let go, his bowels loosened and he soiled the diaper, the smell hitting him as tears rolled down his face and he cried in shame.

Hannibal could hear him whining and groaning, then crying from the study. He smiled as he watched him on his iPad, the cameras set up in the kitchen for this very purpose.

Frederick drummed his heels on the legs of the highchair as the last of the liquid seeped out of his bottom, into the thick and thirsty confines of the diaper. He was tired and spent, his stomach still churning as he put his head down on his arms and wept.

Twenty minutes later, Hannibal returned to the kitchen and placed a tumbler of water on the tray of the high chair. Frederick sat up, his face red and tear-stained.

Hannibal wrinkled his nose, but he had smelled far worse. He crossed his arms as he stood in front of Frederick.

“Drink up. You’ll be dehydrated.”

Frederick looked at the glass warily, chewing his thumbnail. Hannibal’s lip twitched in a smile.

“It’s just water, Frederick. Your punishment is done.”

Frederick drank the water greedily, dribbling it down his top and onto the tray. When he was done, Hannibal filled it up again.

“I enjoy our friendship, Frederick. I enjoy the way you challenge me. Most of all, I enjoy the relationship between our boys. But I will not have you dish out humiliating punishments to Will without my permission. Understood?”

Frederick nodded his head.

“Yes Hannibal.”

“Good.”

Hannibal lifted the tray table and unbuckled the waist strap, helping Frederick from out of the chair. He led him to the downstairs bathroom where he helped him undress, taking away the soiled diaper and baby clothes.

“I will return with your clean clothes. Then, we can enjoy the rest of the day until the boys return. I will make you some lunch, then perhaps you can confer with me on a particular case I would like a second opinion on.”

“Alright.”

As Hannibal went to close the door and just as Frederick stepped into the shower to wash off the muck, he heard a small and meek sound, almost a whisper.

“Thank you, papi.”

Hannibal smiled.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
